


Say it with oomph

by Katseester



Category: Samurai Flamenco
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katseester/pseuds/Katseester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goto receives a phone call in the middle of the night. Masayoshi's too busy to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it with oomph

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kink meme! Good ol' PWP.

The insistent buzzing of his phone wakes him up at an hour far too early to be called morning.

"What do you want," he mumbles into it, because he's still half-asleep. There's no response, but he thinks he hears the slight shifting of fabric on fabric from the other end. "Hey, Masayoshi, what do you want?"

Still no response, so, annoyed, Goto is about to snap his phone shut, until he hears something that he thinks might be Masayoshi's voice. He brings his phone to his ear.

" _Mn_ , ah," is what comes out of it.

"What."

"Ahn, ah, _hah_..." is the response.

Oh. Oh Jesus.

He's just about to snap his phone shut for the second time, give Masayoshi his time alone, but then -

"Hah, Go- _oh_ -to-san, _unh_ \- " Several small whimpers follow this and Goto is stuck frozen with his phone glued to his ear.

Is that a...is that a vibrator he can hear in the background?

Blood rushes directly to his crotch. Ah. Jesus. He shouldn't be doing this, he _really_ shouldn't, but -

"Oh, oh god, ah, _ah_ , nnnn _nh_ \- " Masayoshi's moans increase in volume and pace and before Goto knows it he has a hand shoved down the front of his pants.

It's been a while since he's jerked off. No drive for it, he guesses. But this - _this_ is something that's gotten him hot and heady with lust, and the fact that Masayoshi is on the other end of the line, moaning and whimpering and breathing out Goto's name like he's right there beside him, touching him -

Goto has to stifle a moan of his own in his pillow, letting his phone fall from his shoulder for a moment as he bites down to stop his voice from escaping.

He could just be imagining things, but he thinks he hears the vibrating on the other end intensifying.

For a few short minutes there's nothing but the sound of Masayoshi's breathy moans and occasional garbled words, and Goto's own breathing grows increasingly erratic as he struggles to stay quiet while touching himself.

Masayoshi's voice takes on a tone of urgency - he must be getting close - so Goto increases his speed as well, closing his eyes and imagining Masayoshi's hands in place of his own. He feels the familiar pull in his navel, tight and good and just barely out of reach -

Masayoshi lets loose a long, drawn out moan interspersed with variations of _yes, so good_ and _mm, Goto-san_ , and it's just what Goto needs to push him over the edge - he comes so hard he sees white for a few seconds.

" - oto-san? Hello?"

He's vaguely aware that Masayoshi is speaking actual words over the phone now.

Oh. Shit.

He's more acutely aware that he may have actually let out a groan there.

Masayoshi is babbling to him. " - ah geez, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to call you, I swear it was an accident, oh no, _oh no_ \- "

"Hey," Goto says, and his voice is something resembling normal. Masayoshi stops dead in his tracks. "It's fine. Go to bed."

He closes his phone, breathes in once, twice, and tries not to think about tomorrow.


End file.
